Popstar Dreams
by xtreme-rebel7k
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo take part in a competition so that sakura can meet her favourite idols. but they discover how complicated showbiz is. And what about Tomoyo liking Syaoran? 0_0 (one shot?)
1. Default Chapter

Popstar Dreams. (one shot, or wat?)

P.S. I don't own CCS, or any of the songs that I will feature in this fic so ya. 

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo!"Sakura screamed, waving the glossy magazine and ran towards her best friend, who was used to her silly frenzies about her all time favourite magazine.

"You just HAVE to see this!" The pages of the magazine were skilfully flipped by her, without her hands slipping off the pages. Sakura screamed as she saw the sensational Pop/Rock duo, Midnight Machine.

"So? I don't understand why you're so crazy about them, just like everyone else." But Tomoyo's eyes scanned the pictures and the words which were deposited into her brain.

"Ever since their debut album, shooting star, fan all over the world have been smitten with the boyband, Midnight Machine, a mixture of J pop and Chinese pop.Our special bonus interview, which features Eriol Hiiragizawa and the oh-so-gorgeous Li Syaoran. Will let you get closer to them! So?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Read on," Sakura encouraged.

"Sakura! It's just about the boys and how they met and burst into the music scene!" Tomoyo was exasperated.

"No no no no no.. Tomoyo. Just read the last part."Tomoyo gave a sigh but relented soon after Sakura shot her a pleading look.

"Want to be a star? Want people to look up to you as an idol just like Eriol and Syaoran did? Sign up for our Popstar idol contest! Age limit : 13 to 20. Come for auditions at Old China Street 62, CJ Music Company at 2 pm sharp on 31st of April at studio 17. To sign up, grab entry forms at any Ocean Pacific store.Individual and group entries will be considered" Tomoyo gave Sakura a withering look.

"What make you think I can be a popstar?" Tomoyo questioned.

"You got it all. Looks, brains, poise, charisma and a beautiful voice."Sakura said. "With me as a back-up singer, we can't go wrong!"

"Winners will get to meet the guys of Midnight Machine!" Tomyo read the last line. "So that is why you want to sign up!" Tomoyo finished. "No wonder you wanted to take part. You absolutely have no interest in singing at all."

"Tomoyo, I know you will do this. Singing is, after all something you enjoy.And besides, didn't I hear you say that you wanted to be a J-pop star like BoA or Ayumi Hamasaki?" Sakura's clever comeback was soemthing that Tomoyo couldn't deny. She had been dreaming of being a popstar ever since they were kids, with Sakura always on the back-up vocals.

"Oh all right. For your sake and mine, I will do it. But just for fun. I don't think we would win so don't get your hopes up. People might be better at singing than us."

Sakura nodded. "Just in case you don't want to go to the nearest OP shop to get the entry forms, I already have them here." She waved a piece of paper in the air.

"You think of everything, Sakura." Tomoyo laughed.

"I knew you would agree to do that Tomoyo. You are, after all my best friend."

"Just don't push your luck."

On the big day itself...

"S-S-Sakura, I'm s-so n-n-nervous." She said, with the bus shaking and rocking to the left then to the right.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed while everyone gave her withering looks but Sakura just smiled sheepishly."Don't be nervous, Tomoyo, we've practiced for weeks and you remember the whole thing by heart, right? I shouldn't be a problem at all!"

"D-d-don't under-stand why you're so excited." Tomoyo mumbled.

"I just might get to see Midnight Machine in person!" Sakura said dreamily.

"You expect too much out of life Sakura. Don't you know that popstars like them have very hectic schedules and don't have time to go for all the things that us proletariats do?" Tomoyo asked. The bus suddenly stopped at Old China Street and pushed Tomoyo and Sakura out of their seats, and in front of the bus exit.Sakura hastily picked Tomoyo and herself up and dashed out of the door.

"Remind me to take a taxi or the train next time." Tomoyo grubled and dusted all the dirt from her clothes.She looked up to see a very big building that had something pasted on it, which read, "CJ Music Company."

"This must be the place."Sakura pushed open the door and a huge blast of airconditioning greeted her and Tomoyo. Their platform shoes made a squeaky noise on the marble floor and Tomoyo sat on the confortable chairs in the lobby. There was a table in the centre with a bunch of fake flowers in a vase.

Sakura went to the receptionist and said, "We're here for the auditions. "

"Name?" The receptionist asked as if she had been doing that for three days straight.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Please proceed. Studio 17 is on the right of the 3rd floor."Sakura quickly thanked the lady and dragged Tomoyo to the 3rd floor.

"Sakura! THERE IS NO LIFT!! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Gomen Tomoyo, I didn't know as well." Sakura was breathing slightly heavier than Tomoyo while Tomoyo was lagging behind. 

"A hundred stairs for a floor!" Sakura said. "No wonder those stars don't appear fat at all in all their music videos, photo shoots and even in person!"

"We better win the competition, Sakura, if we don't I will strangle you for bringing me here just to waste my time and to make me out of breath by climbing the stairs!" sakura sighed.

"Finally, the 3rd floor! The lady told us to turn left, or was it right?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'm too out of breath to think or remember!" Tomoyo replied.

"Eeny, miney, meeney, moe." Sakura said. "Okay, left.''

They walked along the semi-dark hallway and looked at the studio numbers. They turned round the corner, just missing Eriol Hiiragizawa and Li Syaoran

"Hey! Those girls are walking around here! Are they security guards?"Eriol asked.

"Nah. Don't think so. Must be for the auditions. Can't think after climbing the steps."

"Now I know why Boss set the building up this way." 

"Yah." and they both clinked their coffee cups

After a few more minutes, they found studio 17 and discovered that they could have reached there straight away if they had turned left.

"Sakura! I am SO going to kill you. It was on the right all along!"

"Hey! You didn't help me remember on where to go so you don't have the right to kill me! Besides, even if you want to, can you do so after the audition?"

The door opened and a lady with dyed pink hair asked them to come in.

"Man, there are funny people in showbiz." Tomoyo said and Sakura just had to agree.

There was a stage and three judges sitting with 3 tables and clipboards, including the pink haired woman. They didn't say much , but only asked Tomoyo what they were going to do to prove themselves worthy in showbiz.

"We are called Pineapple Passion, and we are covering the song Valenti from BoA in an English and Japanese version." Tomoyo said.

The muic started and both of them started dancing according to all the steps that they had practiced.

"hiko tsutsu ni watashi no   
mirai o makikonde  
Koi wa hashiridashita   
kimi no te o tsukanda  
Ryougawa kara moeru   
hanabi mitai tada  
Shizen mo hagasenai   
Oh Step in Step in Baby

Doushite deaeta no   
doushite watashi na no  
Boy, I fall in love with you   
Kono shunkan mo"

At this point, Sakura sings the English chorus,

"Born to love you   
Want to take you Into paradise  
Just fighting for love, never stop my body  
Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms  
Keep your smile and I never let go   
You are my dream"

After the song, there was no applause from all the other people who had just came in to watch. All the judges dismissed Sakura and Tomoyo with only a few words, "Okay, you may go. We'll let you know by phone or mail if you won."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchange confused glances but walked out of the studio.

"We are not chosen!" Tomoyo wailed outside like a spoilt kid when they got out.

"Don't be so sure. People are like that soemtimes. Let's just go home." Sakura stifled a yawn and got ready to cllimb down the stairs but Tomoyo caught her.

"You said I can kill you after the audition right? Ok then now I will!" she laughed in a mischievous way and chased Sakura all around the CJ music company, not noticing that two people were looking at them incredulously.

"Did we see them just now?"Syaoran asked.

"I think i saw the Raven haired girl before..." Eriold said, lost in thought.

"First time a girl ever had that kind of effect on you," Syaoran smirked.

"Shad-dup."

After running around for quite soemtime, both of them discover the lifts

"Oh! so the lift is here! " Tomoyo said.

"The stupid lady at the counter didn't tell me!"

"Stupid place! Stupid person who designed the place!"Sakura said, venting her anger

"Oh well, let's just go home and forget about this whole silly place altogether. My chances of seeing my favourite idols are a million to one anyway."


	2. First Recording

Over the next few weeks, everytime the phone rang Sakura would always think that it was for her, but of course her behaviour got on her brother's nerves. She was so mad about winning the contest that he checked her mailbox everyday, or to be more precise, whenever she got the chance. 

"Sakura, it has been weeks since the competition. They didn't select you at all. Just give up hope." Touya, said, exasperated with her behaviour.She kept quiet. But one day, the phone rang.

"Hello? May I speak to Kinomoto Sakura please?" a lady asked politely over the phone.

"Yes speaking." Sakura replied politely as well.

"You were supposed to be here with your friend Tomoyo to do a recording sample."

"What studio?"

"CJ music studio. You took part in the competition and you won, right?"

"We won? But how come I don't know?"

"You haven't received a letter regarding that? But you did win!"

"Are you sure it isn't a mistake?"

"Of course!"

"I'll be right over, thank you." Sakura placed the receiver down after the words were spoken and immmediately called Tomoyo up.

"Tomoyo! We won! We better hurry there now!" Sakura exclaimed, excited.

"Huh? What the- Are you sure it isn't a trick?"

"Definitely not silly! Hurry up! I'll ask Touya to drive us."

"Hai"

At the studio...

"We're sorry we're late guys!" Sakura yelled cheerfully as soon as she got there. "We weren't informed that we won and that there was a communication..."She stopped short when she saw Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Problem?" Syaoran finished for her.

"Hoee! My 2 favourite idols! Can I have your autograph? " She squealed while Tomoyo just looked a Syaoran shyly.

"Errr... Miss Kinomoto?" One of the people in charged of the recording studio said. "We are here for the recording, if you remember..."

"Oh yes I definitely do!" She giggled girlishly and proceeded to get the song she was supposed to sing and tried it out with Tomoyo trailing behind her.

"Oh, so those are the two girls we saw at the studio" Eriol smirked and Syaoran nodded.

"The brown haired one, what was her name? Kinimo Sakuna?" Syaoran asked. She's cute.

"Not as cute as the black haired one, " Eriol said.

"To each his own, Eriol."Syaoran said. 

"Miss Kinomoto, all of you will be doing the song with Syaoran and Eriol, as you know, they are the one and only Midnight Machine. After that you will be gong on tour with them to become famous of course. A few movie projects and acting roles are offered as well." Even the ever calm Tomoyo couldn't help but widen her eyes when she heard that.

"Whatever." Tomoyo said, returning to her calm and cool exterior. "Sakura, let's just try out the song." She shot a glance at Syaoran. "Man, he's hot" she thought silently.

A few hours later...

"WHY ARE YOU NOT GETTING IT RIGHT, MISS DAIDOUJI?" the lady, who became to be known as Miss Takaneka, said, or rather, yelled.

The reason why Tomoyo wasn't getting the song right was that she always missed her cue because she was staring at the dashing, handsome, and far too cute Syaoran. She was also angry for the act that she wasn't on lead vocals. They had put Sakura on the lead vocals. Even during choir practice, the teacher had rejected Sakura when Tomoyo had asked her to go for the tryouts. She remembered that Nichiko-sensei critisized Sakura by tossing hurting remarks at her but Sakura just said "It's okay, Nichiko-sensei. "And sashayed out of the room, with a big show of gestures. 

"Tata!"

"MISS DAIDOUJI! WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?" Miss Takeneka's sharp and screeching voice penetrated through her.

"Gomen, Miss Takeneka."

"I am going to let ou and all the others have a break, which you don't deserve and I hope Miss Sakura here will help you with the lyrics." She walked away, high heels scolding "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

The ever cool Tomoyo just stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Hey Tomoyo! You didn't have a problem before you stepped into the studio! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"I'm just upset that you got to be on lead and on back-up. And I kept missing my cue . I was distracted." She said, looking at Syaoran, and blushed.

"Ooooooh.'' Sakura said, taking the hint. "I get what you mean. He is kind of hot, isn't he?" They started giggling.

Meanwhile, Miss Takenaka was being scolded inside the CEO's office...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PUT KINOMOTO ON LEAD? DAIDOUJI IS BETTER!" Mr Bonoshi yelled.

"But Mr Bonoshi, Sakura has a more lively demeanour." 

"To hell with that!" Mr Bonoshi's face got redder. "It's about discovering talent, not a beauty pageant, where everyone has to have all that," he said and made a face.

"But Mr Bonoshi, " Miss Takenaka continued. "Who cares? Everyone will worship them anyway."

"Hmmmmmm...." Mr Bonoshi though for a while. "I don't care. Daidouji has to be on lead vocals."

Back to the studio.

"Argh! They are giggling! Im sure I caught one of them staring at me. Should I go over and say hi?"Syaoran thought. "But no. what if they think I'm trying to get fresh with them? Maybe I should make my intentions clear that I want to be friends."

"Girls! What can you expect? Laughng at the slightest thing! Should I introduce myself to the raven haired Daideichi? But the Kinomo girl will leave us alone. Besides, the Kinomo girl has a very nice demeanour. Very lively. I would like to get to know her too." Eriol Hiiragizawa thought.

Tentatively, both of them walked towards the gorgeous gals.

"Hi." Both of them said at the same time and blushed. For Eriol, only slightly. He just brushed his embarrassment and continued, smiling smugly at Syaoran, who was still frozen from embarrassment

"Nice to meet you, Daidechi-san."

"Its Daidouji." She said firmly.

"Gomen. Momoya Daijoudi?"

"It's Tomoyo." she was smiling, amused that Eriol had embarrased himself in thr process of getting to know her.

By this time, Syaoran's mortified face had morphed back and it was his turn to be smug.

"Li Syaoran."

"Pleasure" The two girls said, and giggled uncontrollably.

"Sakuna Kinimo?" he tried.

"You're funny!"Sakura said laughing. "No, it's Sakura Kinomoto." she said all this very fast.

"Sakura Kinomomo?"

"Kinomoto!" she corrected. "You crack me up. I heard that you're a Chinese. So do I call you Li, or Syaoran?"

"Syaoran would be better. Li is so formal." Both of them were trying to get over the embarrassment that they had gotten themselves into for not listening to the girls' names properly. But Sakura's cheerful demeanour quickly dispelled them from embarrassment, as well as Tomoyo's hearty laugh.

"Hey! Get back in! Break's over!" Miss Takenaka yelled.

"Here we go. Terrible Takenaka again," Eriol muttered and the girls giggled.

"Okay. Miss Daidouji, you're on lead. See how you do."Sakura beamed."Although I think that Sakura should be on lead." Sakura's face was fitted with an uncomfortable expression. Tomoyo's face was doing the exact opposite compared to Sakura's while the boys exchanged knowing looks.


	3. Mr Bonoshi

"Okay, we're ready when you are." the people at the recording studio gave Tomoyo the thumbs up of the signal and the music began to play.

"The freedom we have  
The choices we make  
The sacrifices we pay  
Make life so complicated

Miwakeru me o  
Tsukamaru ude o  
Fumidasu ashi o  
Dare ni yudanete"

Mono wa afureteku bakari  
Jouhou wa konran suru  
Ittai nani ga honto de  
Nani ga uso nan darou

Bokutachi wa sou jiyuu de  
Tada amari ni jiyuu sugite  
Doko e datte ike sugite  
Doko e mo ikezu ni

Sugi yuku kyou o  
Mada minu asu o  
Kakaeru kako o  
Dare to wake au

Benri sugiru monotachi to  
Fuben ni natteku kokoro  
Hito mo yagate itsuno hi ka  
Kigouka suru no kana

Bokutachi wa sou jiyuu de  
Tada amari ni jiyuu sugite  
Doko e datte ike sugite  
Doko e mo ikezu ni

Ai wa maboroshi janai koto  
Yume wa kitto kanau koto  
Kibou no hikari wa sasu koto  
Sou bokutachi ga shinjiru nara

Sora wa sukoshi tooi kedo  
Niji no owari sagashi ni ikou  
Daremo mita koto no nai  
Keshiki o sagashi ni

Bokutachi wa sou jiyuu de  
Tada amari ni jiyuu sugite  
Doko e datte ike sugite  
Doko e mo ikezu ni ita"

The song finishes, with everyone clapping madly and Miss Takenaka looking rather sheepish, and in awe at Tomoyo's strong voice. The people in the recording studio were supposed to stop in the middle of the song as the sample to give the manager but Tomoyo and company were doing too good to stop so everyone sat there and stared.

"That will be all." Miss Takenaka said but the door of the recording studio was flung open.

"Who says that all is done?" Mr Bonoshi was grinning in a way that made Sakura uncomfortable but then Syaoran whispered into her ear and said, "It's okay."

"I have yet to meet the hottest new girl band!"he was trying to imitate a young teenager's idolizing voice, but it sounded like a cat was in pain.

"Hand me the sample, Miss Takenaka." Mr Bonoshi said and she obeyed. The CD was being inserted to the BB3k, the new radio the company had scrimped up to manufacture and the song was played. Instead of the genuine song that they stuck their voices to, it came as an overproduced pop song.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked uneasily at the machine while Mr Bonoshi was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"And who might this lady be?" he grinned like a total pervert. 

"Kinomoto Sakura. Pleased to meet you Mr er..."

"Bonoshi."

"Yeah. Mr Bonoshi, does the radio make our song sound like this or did you do something while recording?" Sakura was getting tensed up and worried, so was Tomoyo but Eriol and Syaoran just shut their mouths up.

"HAHAHA!" Mr Bonoshi shook the roof down."That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" To prove it to the two anxious girls, he slipped the disc into an ordinary radio, and the over produced pop song started playing.

"But then? How? What the-" Tomoyo was at a loss for words and her beautifully manicured nails were destroyed.

"Simple, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji. The song that you were singing to was processed into the machine the guys were tinkering with and out comes this." Mr Bonoshi held out the disc. His big, monster-like hands seemed to be able to crush the disc. Tomoyo was biting more of her nails.

"Therefore I hearby accept Kinomoto Sakura and Tomoyo Daidouji as the newest girl band!" Tomoyo stopped biting her nails when she heard that. and Mr Bonoshi cried triumphantly.

"What is your band name, by the way?" he asked and Syaoran used a hand to slap his forehead fed up that Mr Bonoshi couldn't remember what he was ssaying to Miss Takenaka at the start of the day.

"Pineapple Passion." both of them answered at the same time.

"Nonononono," Mr Bonoshi said. "That won't do. You have to think of another name."

"Strawberry sistas?" Sakura inquired

"Nah," mr Bonoshi sighed.

"Atrocious Apples?" Tomoyo hastily said

"No.." 

"Tangy Tomatoes?" Sakura was being hopeful.

"Beep. No, try again" Mr Bonoshi said.

"Why can't we think of a name that we like?"Tomoyo asked, exasperated.

"Chica, it's not about what you like, it's about what the public will like. And no fruit names or names with the same letters for initials again, please."Tomoyo wanted him to elaborate on what he meant by that but he was staring at her expectantly waiting for a new name. Syoran, looking at the poor girls, thought of a name to save them-fast

"Street Graffiti Divas." he hastily pinned up his suggestion but it floated down as they looked at him absurdly.

"Street Divas." Tomoyo hastily changed the name.

"Graffiti Divas." Sakura thought that aloud.

"You shall be dubbed the Graffiti Divas, henceforth!" Mr Bonoshi was pleased."Come into my office to sign the contract." Sakura mouthed a "Thanks" to Syaoran, who blushed.

"Didn't know that you would do so much for a girl." Eriol smirked.

"Bastard Bonoshi was making things difficult for them." Syaoran was trying hard to keep a striaght face.

"Was that difficult? Bastard Bonoshi accepted our name as soon as we got into show business."Eriol's smirk grew wider.

"Yea, but that was when we signed up with him and then became famous and he couldn't do anything about it coz the name was stuck."

"You do learn how to argue with me after being friends with me all these years, descendant."

"Damare!"

In the office...

"Nani! Mr Bonoshi, is there a mistake? We have to sing other songs that other composers write?" Tomoyo was stunned.

"Yes of course, if not the composers would go out of business." Mr Bonoshi quickly replied, and then asked hesitantly. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, if you can accede to our request, Sakura and I think that we can write and sing our own songs." Tomoyo said in the posh sophisticated manner.

"Very well, then. I like a lady with sass!" Mr Bonoshi said."I will- wait. I will have to consider. You will be dismissed." Mr Bonoshi was 

Outside the office...

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled." You just turned down a contract to make us become famous!"

"Yea, because we have written songs of out own and we can use them. Are you not proud of your work?" Tomoyo countered.

"But who cares? We are going to be famous!" Sakura said.

"That's all you care about. Fame. You don't even care about doing what makes you feel happy!" Tomoyo screamed."You're so superficial. And the only reason on why you want to become famous is beacuse of Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa!"


	4. More of Baka Bonoshi

"So what if it is? Why can't you just agree and not find fault with others all the time?"

"All the time? Mr Bonoshi is running what we are going to do! We don't have a say in our band name, or the songs we sing, and who we're going to work with. The next thing you know they'll be telling us what to say during LIVE interviews! They are moving us like puppets, Sakura! Wake up and smell the coffee! We're just like puppets, "role models " of what young teenagers like us wish to be! Like pawns in a conspiracy!"

"Tomoyo! You are so paranoid!"

"Urgh..." both of them looked at each other and said in an irritated voice 

"You make me SICK!" both of them shouted and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Just because that he day wasn't good so she blamed me on everything. It was all her fault that we had to spend the whole morning to record the song. Not just the whole morning. Into half the afternoon too. Just because she was distracted looking at LI SYAORAN. And being jealous coz I got to be the lead singer. Miss Takenaka didn't pick the wrong person. But how can she be so right? I also have the passion for music. Initially, i had to admit that joining the contest was just a ploy to get to know Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa better, but then I have discovered that I LIKE singing. I actually LIKED singing. I thought that it was something that Tomoyo did so I joined in just to accompany her. I know my voice isn't as good but in terms of concentrating I'm better than her."Sakura was so mad she was fuming as she put her hands in her jeans pockets and kept kicking things which blocked her way.

"Sakura just lets people handle her like a puppet, she doesn't make any decisions on her own. It's just a facade, all the popstars that have made press conferences, all the songs they have sung. I wonder if there are any real people with real talent. She is always going with the flow. I should have just signed up to take part alone. I was jealous of her being the lead singer. She won't take over my career."Tomoyo's many thoughts were not expressed as much as Sakura's and she just continued walking, deep in thought.

"Bam!" their heads were bashed against the opposition and they looked up to face the other party. They glared at ecah other, eyes emitting flames. They contionued staring, face expressions twisted with anger and rage so much that they weren't even blinking. They continued, and laughed.

"I'm sorry!" they said admist their laughter. 

"Well, I guess you were right about me not having a mind of my own and being obsessed with fame and stuff"

"Yeah but I was wrong, I mean, we can come to a compromise. WE don't have to do everything Mr Bonoshi says."

A few days later, at the recording studio...

"omae ni aitai  
kimochi o kakushita  
sabishii to tamerau koto naku  
ietara  
mayonaka no kodoku ni mezameru  
koto nado nai noni  
akuseru  
fumikomunda taba-argh!" Tomoyo shrieked. "I just can't get this part right.I keep fumbling over the words."

Sakura put down her guitar and sighed. "It's okay, Tomoyo.Try again. I have trouble with that too."

"Hey!" one of the guys in charge said. "We've been recording and re-recording. Did you get this song right in the first place?"

"It's of no use, Jack," Sakura said. "You just give us the song, and when we said that we wanted to write and play instruments, you gave us this. We want to use our own. What's the point of singing something we don't mean? We can't even feel those emotions. God, we don't have a boyfriend yet!"

"Tell that to Mr Bonoshi." Jack waved his hand dissmissively.Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Mr Bonoshi?" Tomoyo knocked but there was no answer."Mr Bonoshi?" Sakura tried for Tomoyo.

"Urgh. I thought that guy was around 24/7," said Sakura as she strained her ears to listen and Tomoyo followed suit.

"Yea, Miss Takenaka, I'm asking you to put ZA as the best brand of cosmetics. I know. ZA's CEO clinched a deal with me so we have to put that down and say that denim mini skirts are out of date. Yes, yes, I know you're in charge of fashion but.... Oh, all right! Tell them that the newest word that everyone is saying is wicked instead of cool, are you taking that down? That's it for the sublimal track in Graffiti Diva's and Midnight Machine's CD. Uh huh. Uh huh. Bye!"

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Did you hear that?" Tomoyo said, her lovely big purple eyes widening.

"Oh gosh! No wonder everyone loves F4, the Chinese pop group! They are inderting sublimal tracks into the music to make people like us!" Sakura's eyes were welled up with tears."I wanted to be famous the honest way. But I-I guess-"

"Sssssssshhhh." Tomoyo said. "Don't cry. Let's remember what we're here for. Be strong."

"Mr Bonoshi?" Tomoyo asked, knocking the door.

"What?" He asked, expecting to be staring at a person sround his height but then looked down at the two teenagers who were waiting for him to notice them "Oh. It's you. The divas." Sakura was silent while Tomoyo went all business-like.

"Mr Bonoshi. We have to talk to you about something." Tomoyo's voice was stern and her purple eyes were now in a rich shade of purple, showing that she was not to be trifiled with.

"Come in, Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san." he gestured into his posh office, with the air conditioner blowing so hard in their faces."I just have the latest idea to change your names!"

"Huh?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura, ensure of what to react.

"Yes! A lot of English artists do that. Eminem is Marshall Mathers, you know..." Mr Bonoshi was getting more excited. "Tomoyo will be Nobudou Murasaki and Sakura will be Adazakura Cheriipinku."

Both of them could feel sweat drops forming at the back of their heads.

"Mr Bonoshi, there is another matter that we would like to bring to you attention." Tomoyo was trying her best to be calm. "We would really like to write and play our own music. We simply cannot cope with singing oethr peoples songs. So can we? We have tried working with other people's songs and we have realised that we need a lot of mental power, not just the power of the voice to sing."

Mr Bonoshi's face immediately got red."I can create you, make you become a big star, but I can also crush you, put you in cold stroage for the rest of the next few years of your contract. What would it be ladies?"

Tomoyo squirmed. She wasn't used to this. "Mr Bonoshi, we are people, not pawns to be used, for your information. We also have a right to have our say-"

"If you look at the contract." Syaoran and Eriol burst in, with Syaoran just standing there for "decoration", arms folded."We have heard of the name change, Mr Bonoshi,"Eriol was saying things the way Tomoyo did and threw her a sideways glance but she didn't notice and he continued. "Let's just have our freedom, okay?"

"Sure," said Mr Bonoshi menacingly."Sure. I can create you, a star, and I can crush you."he repeated and Eriol dragged Tomoyo, who dragged Sakura, out of the office. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and strode out.

"Thanks for er... you know, helping us back there." Tomoyo graciously thanked Syaoran and Eriol, like her mother taught her. Syaoran shrugged while Eriol smiled.

"Hai." Sakura followed. "Arigato.I'm so sick of recording songs that we don't mean but I guess it's back to the grind."

"Not necessarily so." Syaoran smirked, silent all the while. "At times like these Eriol and I skip work and go take a drive to someplace else to have fun."

"Nani?" Sakura said.

"Yea."Syaoran said.

"What about Mr Bonoshi? He said that he could create us and destroy us."Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and said, "Let's go, and not care about what he says. Empty threats." Tomoyo Daidouji was getting more and more jealous, with purple sparks leaping from her eyes.Little did they know that Eriol was missing. He appeared in front of them in a few minutes, just as Syaoran and Sakura were enjoying a conversation.

"Do you want to go or not?" Eriol asked cheerfully. "Daidouji-san, you chariot awaits." he grinned enigmatically and his eyes twinkled through the blue tinted sunglasses that he wore.Sakura practically jumped in the back seat as Syaoran pulled open the car door. Tomoyo slipped into the front, next to Eriol.There was a flash, and the car took off. 

"Shiiro Sands." the sign read as Eriol parked.

"We better hide. I know some crazy fans who like to chase us twenty-four seven." Syaoran said. They ran out of the car, and onto the beach. They ran and ran till they came to the rock and Syaoran hoisted Tomoyo and Sakura up but Eriol was having trouble getting up.

"Hey no fair Syaoran! You take care of the pretty ladies while Im struggling here!" Eriol said.  


"It's not my fault if they are very piao liang" Syaoran countered. (Piao liang = pretty in chinese.) He said this pervent embarrassment, but there was a noticeable hint of redness in his cheeks

"I hate it when you speak in Chinese!" 

Syaoran stuck out his tongue like a little boy. "Serves you right for not wanting to learn but singing to the han yu pinyin."

Eriol eventually made it and when he did, Sakura and Tomoyo gave him one final hoist so he could sit on the rock. The girls turned wround to look at the shining shimmering sea and gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful." she gushed at the sea, which was now the same colour as her eyes while Tomoyo was speechless.

"It's a place to sit and chill, and vent out our frustrations," Syaoran explained, making a loud "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!" while Sakura and Tomoyo covered their ears.

"Feels great," he remarked.

"You must hate Baka Bonoshi then." Sakura said.

"Baka? oh we call him Bastard Bonoshi." Syaoran said. "You try."

"I don't have any frustrations, but I'll just to it.'' Sakura said. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!"she shrieked. 

"The effects would be better if there was an echo." Syaoran said and all of them nodded in agreement.

Syaoran jumped off from the ledge and into the water while Sakura panicked and fell in as well. It was a good thing that both could swim. Tomoyo, who was jealous, aimed herself at Syaoran and jumped, on purpose, dragging Eriol down as well. All of them had a spontaneous field day at the beach, playing with sand and collecting seashells. And of course, Sakura and Syaoran flirting dangerously at each other while Syaoran was trying to catch Sakura.  


"Face it Syaoran! You can't catch me! Admit it, I'm better at running than you!" Sakura teased.

"No way! I'm going to-" Just as he said taht, he managed to catch Sakura by hugging her. "Let go of me, you perv!" she yelled.

"Nuh-uh. Not after what you said." He grinned wildly and carried her, with her legs draped over his left arm and back against his right.

"Let me go!"

"Splash!" Syaoran had dumped Sakura in the water and she was motionless.

"Hehe. Serves you right for saying that, Sakura." Syaoran smirked. "Sakura? Sakura?"

"Ppfffffft!" she said, spitting water at him and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Serves YOU right for doing that!"

Eriol and Tomoyo who were talking in the corner even stopped to watch and laughed at how juvenile they were acting.

"Syaoran hadn't been lilke this." Eriol was shaking his head.

"Why? Split personality disorder?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nah. He wasn't as cheerful as this before. Seems like Sakura has that kind of effect on him."

Tomoyo felt that someone had used her heart as a punching bag.

"Daidouji-san?" Eriol saw what had happened.

"I'm okay." she put on a poker face and went to join Sakura and Syaoran who were in a water-cum-seaweed fight.

"Hmmm..."Eriol wondered, disapointed at his chance with Tomoyo.

(A/N. Okay, first time that i'm actually writing chapters and posting them properly. so called. anyway. i know i'm making the progress very boring and slow and i've entended my standard chapter size so yeahh. if u want you can R+R. me thinks Tomoyo is really OOC!)


	5. First Interview

"Hey! Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Stop! I just remembered!" She took out all of the bits of seaweed from her hair. She climbed up to the rock sat down, returning to her depressed self.

"Sakura, don't be like that." Syaoran and Tomoyo plopped down next to her, making Sakura in between them.

"Yeah, we came to have fun."Tomoyo said.

By this time, Eriol had joined all of them and watched the setting sun. No one said anything till Sakura spoke.

"Bonoshi and Takenaka are inserting sublimal tracks into our music." Everyone was silent and Tomoyo continued.

"It was before we went to see Mr Bonoshi. We heard him talk to Takenaka and he said all those things. The door didn't seem to be sound-proof."

Syaoran and Eriol were taken aback and almost fell into the calm, lapping waves below.

"That means," Syaoran started.

"People were brainwashed to like us, not because that we have talent." Eriol finished for him.

"I was brainwashed." Sakura said. Tomoyo was rendered speechless.

And the four sat in silence, watching the sun go down, each individually lost in their own thoughts. It was only when darkness had completely surrounded them that Syaoran decided to drive all of them home.

He had to admit, he was getting to know Sakura better and better and he liked her even more. It wasn't infatuation, it was real.

Tomoyo was in a mix of emotions on the drive home. Sakura seemed to get everything she tried. EVERYTHING. Even Li Syaoran, the boy she wanted so badly. And what now? But she knew Sakura wasn't foing it on purpose. She hated, yet liked her best friend.

Sakura could only think about the sublimal tracks that were being put in her music, as well as Syaoran's and Eriol's. So this was what it was like to be a pre-star. It was a reality she couldn't have imagined better than this. But negative thoughts took over. Did they put sublimal tracks into other star's CDs too? Couldn't be, they must have selected people to become famous. The thought was mind-blowing. It was like having control, power, using people as puppets. Tomoyo was right.

Eriol didn't think much, but he was just upset as he discovered that he didn't make it big together with Syaoran through hard work. It was through brainwashing. It was too much for Eriol.He slept in the car, while Syaoran sped off.

The next day.

"You took the divas and you went to play?" Mr Bonoshi was almost yelling."And shirked off you responsibility? That's the-" he paused to count."umpteenth time you did that! Even using my toes you can't count! You people better shape up. I'm running a company, not a house or something. You can't just come and go as you please! Stop acting so childishly and behave more mature! The whole of the world, or to be more precise, all your fans are watching you! Remember," he said, making his voice very low and husky. "I made you famous, I created you and I can destroy you. Now scram!"

By this time the four teenagers knew what he meant by "I created you and can destroy you." This made Sakura and Tomoyo even more afraid than before but as determined as Syaoran and Eriol to defeat Bonoshi and Takenaka. Surprisingly, Bonoshi and Takenaka acceded to Sakura's and Tomoyo's request to play and write their own songs and use their real names after all.

After a few months, they finished recording their debut CD, Brainwashed. The title was given and that was what they really felt about first entering the industry and stuff. The CDs were selling like hot cakes and Baka Bonoshi was pleased, by they knew that people didn't really like their singing and were being brainwashed by Bonoshi so they kept quiet and plastered fake smiled on their faces everytime they went to meet their fans

The divas learned that it wasn't a bed of roses, and that no one could be trusted, although they knew they could trust each other and their best friends, Syaoran and Eriol, occasionally Tomoyo and Sakura would break into a quarrel with Eriol always being the middle man, trying to be impartial and not let his feelings for Tomoyo get in the so as to no make bias decisions. But sometimes, Sakura said that Eriol was being biased, unjust and unfair, and Eriol really felt terrible, like Sakura had seen through him but then he brushed it away. He could not let his feelings for Tomoyo to be known to Sakura. If she knew, there was a chance that she might tell Tomoyo even though she had proven herself trustworthy. Sakura, who used to be a little bit hyper, was now more mellow, and not so crazy about her idols as "They are people too" she would put it in a normal way.

When a few newspapers and magazines wanted to interview them, Baka Bonoshi had given Takenaka a few pieces of paper entitled: What to say and What to not say During Interviews. Sakura realized that Tomoyo was right. Bonoshi and Takenaka were controlling them like puppets.After receiving the papers, Sakura didn't want to accept any of the interviews as she didn't want to mess the whole thing up and end up staring at Bonoshi's tomato. (his face) But then Tomoyo told Sakura that they couldn't act like this, they were after all stars, and they needed to behave properly so as not to trigger the tabloid tongues from writing rubbish about them again.The last time it happened, the tabloids were writing about Syaoran and Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol becoming a couple, which was not true and all of them got scolded by Bonoshi again.

Sakura and Tomyo then accepted their first interview on television, with Junko Shashiki, who had the most famous TV show featuring stars around. Junko was a really nice person, one of the people who seemed at least sane enough to interview them, Sakura and Tomoyo thought. They were really nervous, but Junko assured them that if they had messed up, she would cover up for them if they messed up and call their boss to explain everything. Sakura and Tomoyo were now more at ease and the interview proceeded.

The make-up artists airbrushed their zits, put foundation and make-up on them, till it was so thick that even Tomoyo's milky white skin seemed like a ghost.

Junko: Hello and welcome to Junko's Joint. Today I will be featuring the two newest faces to set their eyes on the music industry! They are none other than Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, the Graffiti Divas!

The camera is then popped into their faces and looked shocked for a moment as it came as a surprise

Tomoyo and Sakura: Hi everyone. 

Sakura waves and Tomoyo smiles warmly.

Junko: So how did you make it big? We didn't see you faces grace the fashion magazines or the any the ads on television.

Tomoyo: I'll let Sakura tell you on this one.

She flashes a wide grin, showing her beautiful white teeth, in straight rows. The camera zooms in.  


Sakura: Well, it all started when I was bugging Madison to enter the contest in the magazine that I always read, with me as she had a great voice. and we entered, and after that, everything just fell into place.

The camera is now right in front of Sakura and not knowing what to do, she gives a cheeky grin, with people at home bursting into laughter.At home, Sakura's father and brother were laughing at her hilarity.

Junko: Oh. was that was you always wanted?

She laughs and Sakura joins in. The nervousness seems to melt away and they felt like they belonged to the stage.

Junko: So Graffiti Divas. How did you come up with such a unique name?

Tomoyo quickly jumps in to answer the question as she wanted to talk about Syaoran and that she knew Mr Bonoshi would be mad if they mentioned him in the picture 

Tomoyo: Well it was when our manager he decided that our name would make a political statement so he requested us to change it. So then we thought, "Why not?" and yea we tried to change it but we couldn't think of a right name. So then Syaoran came and thought of the name Street Graffiti Divas and the we shortened it.

Junko: Is that Syaoran from Midnite Machine?

Sakura and Tomoyo : Yeah.

Junko: What do you think of him as? Would you think of him as a boyfriend?

At this point both of them blushes but everyone thought it was just the lights or the make-up

Sakura: Well, we were introduced to him and Hiiragizawa Eriol even before we became famous and we've at the stage of best friends, all four of us. I'm not sure if anything will develop, but I can't say that nothing will happen between us. Oh I don't know.

Tomoyo: Well, Syaoran and Eriol has been proven himself trustworthy, I guess. I don't know if something will develop but he is a nice guy.

Junko: On the two guys. Who do you prefer?

Tomoyo: On the two guys, we can't say on who we like more as-

Sakura: we both like them the same, just like brothers.

Junko: Time's up! And now onto the next segment of the show. Thank you for coming.

Sakura and Tomoyo: It was a pleasure being here.

Director: CUT! That's a wrap! Well done, Kinomoto and Daidouji-san.

"Miss Daidouji!" It was Miss Takenaka.Tomoyo hurried towards her."The sample of the bonus track that we have to inserted in the CD, which is going to be in the CD if you approve.Boss wants you to give it a listen."

"What about Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Mr Takenaka thinks that you're a better judge of music.Don't tell Miss Kinomoto" she hurried away

"Okay..." Tomoyo slipped it in her portable CD player and the music began. The music made her feel uncomfortable and the voice she was hearing surely couldn't be hers. She totally forgot about the sublimal tracks that were inserted into the CD and the possibility that it might be in the CD that Miss Takenaka might have done something.

At the Office.

"Mr Bonoshi.The deed is done."

"Time for the next step."


	6. The Letter, the song, the misunderstandi...

"What's the next step?" 

"We shall observe our little pawns."

"Hai."

"Make sure you get rid of Kinomoto"

"Don't worry. I will."

Tomoyo didn't feel right when she listened to the CD and walked towards the limosine which would take them to the park to film the music video.Sakura noticed the expression on Tomoyo's face an asked,"What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"Stop bugging me!" she answered rudely.

"You don't seem all right. What are you listening to?" Sakura looked at the CD player and grew suspicious."Tomoyo? Tomoyooo? TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura grabs the earphones from Tomoyo as well as the CD player and flings it out of the car window. She must have used a lot of strength as the CD player as well as the CD, was broken. All the cars which were going too fast run over the CD player, making it look like an elephant had squashed it.

Tomoyo then bursts into tears. "Sakura! The CD! They inserted sublimal tracks into it and Takenaka told me to listen to it and not to tell you! It was awful!"

"What else did Takenaka say?"Sakkura inquired, wanting to find out more.

"She said that Bonoshi thought I was a better judge of music as they were considering putting this into our CD." Tomoyo said, and cried somemore after that.

"Tomoyo, it's okay, don't cry. hey must be up to something next."

At the beach...

"Syaoran, what are you doing?"Eriol asked.

"Writing."he replied, not wanting to let Eriol know what exactly he was doing

"Writing what? A song? We don't even write our own songs."Eriol faked curiosity. 

"Sort of."he pretended not to care about Eriol and continued.

"You don't usually write. It must be a letter for Sakura-chan right?"

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"We've spent the last four years with each other. How can I not know? besides, you're blushing. You must have wanted to tell her you liked her."Eriol replied 

"What makes you think that it's for her?" Syaoran asked, feigning ignorance.

Eriol leaned over to read what Syaoran had written.

"You are everything to me.My sun and my sea."Eriol made a face. "Man, you are sick."

"At least I still have some chance with her when I tell her, not like you and Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo likes you, not me, you see." Eriol was disappointed, and he didn't hide his emotions.

"But I like Sakura, not her. But she could do well as a best friend."Syaoran declared his platonic feelings for her.

"Good. I still have a chance."

All was said and they sat on the rock, remembring the day when they dragged Sakura and Tomoyo along.

Back to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"CUT!~ Kinomoto-san, you are doing it all wrong! Why are you always appearing earliler or later than you should? And Daidouji-san. Why are you always standing there like a bamboo pole? Argh! 10 minute break!"

"Director, can you please let us wear whatever we want? We're only requesting to wear t-shirt and jeans. And look! The white dress makes Tomoyo look like Sadako!" Sakura said.

"Yes please, Mr Director. After the changes the shoot would end faster than you liked and you will get an earlier break."

"Whatever. Go change." The director rolled his eyes. those girls were tough and different, not like people who did they told you. They had brains, they were not some bimbos in everyday showbiz, whose fates depended on Bonoshi The Baka.

After the change, the director let them have some spontaniety and let them do whatever they want during the shoot. he realised that they worked together perfectly and needed no stage directions. It was their style, their way. The director grew to like working with them as they made his job a whole lot easier.

"CUT!~ PAH-FECT!" The director beamed. "Okay, divas, the music video will be released next week and the edited version would be given to you to approve it tomorrow. Pleasure working with you."

"Arigato." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled widely.

By the time Li Syaoran reached the set where Sakura and Tomoyo were working, everyone was packing up. He was stunned.

"Miss Takenaka,"he asked as politely as he could so as not to incur her wrath."Where are the divas?"

"Haven't you heard? Shooting's over."

"NANI? So fast!" Syaoran's amber eyes widened.

"Why is there is a problem?" Miss Takenaka's eyes were glazed over and envelope.

"You want to give them something?"

"Hai." he nodded.

"I'll be seeing them soon. It'll give it to Sakura Kinomoto." Miss Takenaka smiled at him with mock kindness.

"Arigato." Syaoran sauntered off.

"Oh boy!" Miss Takenaka tore open the envelope and read the letter."Man, what a lovesick puppy. Even has the guts to ask her to answer to this letter in any form! Thick-skinned. As if Miss Kinomoto would like him. This kind of poor quality for a guy. Even if you gave him to me as a present I wouldn't want him! Can't wait to show this to Boss. Wonder what I should do with it."

Back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey Mr DJ, put a record on I wanna dance with my baby, when the music starts, you never want to stop, It's gonna drive me crazy," Sakura was in her hotel suite dancing to one of Madonna's songs on the radio.

"You're nuts, Sakura," Tomoyo said and laughed and danced to it as well. "Didn't have such agood break in such a long time.

Music, music  
Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie woogie  
It's like ridin' on the wind and it never goes away  
But she's everything I'm in got to have it everyday." Tomoyo lip synched and they laughed.

"Hey Tomoyo. I was working on this song, about someone I liked and I only came up with 2 paragraphs. Wanna listen?"

"Sure Sakura."

Sakura picked up her acoustic guitar, strummed along to the tune and sang.

"You are my evening, my sunset, my morning.  
My afternoon, my trees, My typhoon."

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!!" Tomoyo was getting jealous. She obviously knew that the song was for Syaoran. It was so obvious that the guy was almost hers and she was filled with so much jealous emotions that even though she liked the lyircs, she couln't bear to hear anymore, just in case Sakura said something more that would hurt her.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? It's okay, I can take criticism."

"No, it's nothing. The lyrics are so touching. I need a breather." She gasped and ran out of the room.

Sakura was confused. Why had Tomoyo acted so weirdly? Then it dawned one her. Tomoyo had also lliked syaoran from day one. She felt horrible. But Tomoyo was out of sight when Sakura opened the door. Sakura blasted some loud music on her stereo and fell asleep.

At the office.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm.... this is interesting," Mr Bonoshi said, reading the letter and rubbing his chin. "He adressed her as my sweet, and give it to Tomoyo. Make sure the divas split up just to attract more publicity. Make it done. make sure Tomoyo and Sakura fall out of each other and make sure that Tomoyo thinks that Syaoran is in love with her. This is going to be oh-so-good! Put Sakura in cold storage. We don't have much use for her anyway. Tomoyo is better off solo. Plan in action, now, since the sublimal CD didn't work."

Miss Takenaka nodded and walked out of the office and bumped into Tomoyo, whose eyes were welled up with tears.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Miss Takenaka immediately became hyporcritical.

"Sa-Sakura she-"

"Oh. About her. i overheard her tell the director that she was using you to be famous! She is so ungrateful. And I heard that she was going yo make you jealous by making sure you see Syaoran and her together, and oh what a bitch! She thinks that now she is a star so she is very great. But she isn't. And you know what she did? She went to hit on both guys, Syaoran and Eriol! Apparently one isn't enough for her. What a flirt! And to think Syaoran used to like her! He sent you this. Don't think about the sad stuff so much." Miss Takenaka walked away after that, leaving Tomoyo to read the letter that Syaoran had meant for Sakura to see.

"You are everything to me.My sun and my sea.  
You mean so much to me. Let's fly and be free." The lyrics were so much like Sakura's song but Tomoyo forgot about it and read the lyrics over and over.

(A/N Okay, i havent written a lot of authors notes so u surely wont know wat makes me tick. im writing the wuthor notes the usual way i type when i chat so dun blame me if u cant read this. the action is really really really slow and i would like to thank all dose who has reviewed such as Katsu_chan, Lil Cherry, Pink Elemental Mage,and Kawaiiness Pnay. Note to Kwaiiness Pnay: I don't know if the plot is the same as the movies I didn't see it. My society didn't laucnh the movie.I just wrote that.sort of. but more complications are to come. i can't give you so much hints. I would give away the story!Oh ya, in case you're wondering why Syaoran is writing a love poem to Sakura when they just got to know eah other, I have 2 tell you that it has been a few months and they have gotten to know each other. ok. just a reminder.)


	7. Banana Split?

In the last chapter...

What a flirt! And to think Syaoran used to like her! He sent you this. Don't think about the sad stuff so much." Miss Takenaka walked away after that, leaving Tomoyo to read the letter that Syaoran had meant for Sakura to see.

"You are everything to me.My sun and my sea.  
You mean so much to me. Let's fly and be free." The lyrics were so much like Sakura's song but Tomoyo forgot about it and read the lyrics over and over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran likes me! Syaoran-kun likes me!" Tomoyo jumps up in the hallway and does a happy little dance. Eriol adn Syaoran walked past, while asking Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, why are you acting so crazy today?"

At this moment she yells "Syao-kun! You wrote the letter to me right?"

"NANI!!???" Eriol almost screamed when he heard that.

"Err... ya but it was for-"

"You! You liar! You said you only liked Tomoyo-chan as a friend but you gave her this!"Eriol seethed with rage and stepped on Syaoran's foot before storming off, clomping like an elephant.

"Eriol!" Syaoran wanted to run after him but Tomoyo clung onto him and there was nothing that Syaoran could do to escape. He decided to come clean with Tomoyo but Tomoyo didn't want him to explain. She thought that nothing could be explained and to her, Eriol was jealous that they both liked each other.

"Syaoran, its ok. Eriol will get over his jealousy." Tomoyo pulled him back and Eriol.

"I didn't know you felt the same." She said and blushed. "Since we don't know each other well and all..." she blushed some more.

At the hotel Suite

"Why did Tomoyo run off like that? I better go check to see if she's okay." Sakura ran out of the room to see Tomoyo give Syaoran a peck on the cheek.

"Tomoyo!" She exclaimed."How can you do this to me? You knew I liked Syaoran!" Sakura covered her mouth when she said that.

"But he liked me back. He wrote it." Tomoyo protested.

Sakura put on a look of sadness which made Syaoran want to run over and tell her that it wasn't true.

"Did you write the letter Syaoran? Did you?" Sakura's green eyes flashed.

"Yes I did but-" Syaoran said, his eyes softening.

"Then I hope you will be very happy together!" Sakura yelled and then strutted off to Bonoshi's office.

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran broke off from Tomoyo and ran towards her.

"Syaoran-kun..." was all Tomoyo said while she saw Syaoran running after her.

"Sakura! " Syaoran turned round the bend.

"What now? " Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. 

"I can explain, Sakura." he said, not daring to look at her.

"Explain that YOU are marrying Tomoyo Daidouji and want me to be the bridesmaid?" Sakura asked, with rage. "Go find someone else who is worthy!" With that, she turned and walked away while Syaoran muttered under his breath, "I can explain that I love you." But Sakura didn't hear that and this time her shoes made the "Tsk, tsk, tsk" sound.

Bonoshi's office

"Mr Bonoshi, I want more acting roles and I don't want to work with Miss Daidouji. She seems to be doing fine on her own." Sakura was mad at Tomoyo and she was doing this without thinking straight.

"Very well. Come to my villa tomorrow and we will discuss those matters. Miss Takenaka will escourt you."

"Hai. "

"Let me have a private hotel suite, Mr Bonoshi. I can't bear the thought of living with Miss Daidouji."

"Sakura? What's the matter? Your personal affairs shouldn't clash with work, you know."

"Hai Mr Bonoshi. We found out that we had a lot of disagreements, that's why. Oh and I agree to the name change. Akizuiki Cheripinku ne?"

"Yes Sakura. You may go now." Mr Bonoshi waved dismissively."Everything will be taken care of."

Sakura left the room, satisfied.

"Miss Takenaka?" he yelled out. "You can come out now."

"Everything is going according to plan."

The next day.

"Sakura! SAKURA! " Tomoyo banged her fist on Sakura's new suite. "Open the door! Onegai! Open the bloody door!" Tomoyo shoved herbody against the door just as Sakura opened it, which left Tomoyo almost falling down on the floor, when Sakura picked her up.

Tomoyo's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, as she had been crying all night and thinking of who to choose, her best friend, or boy friend. She wished that life wasn't so hard for her.Sakura looked at her , ignoring the fact that her eyes were all puffy and small, and set the timer on her watch. 

"Okay, Daidouji-san, you have five minutes."

"Sakura! Oh well. I might as well make full use of my time. I don't want us to split just because of a guy. It's not worth it. And what will everyone say? We make a great team! Oh but I'm really sorry about the Syaoran thing yesterday. But I guess he really-"

Sakura cut her off."Save it. You've four more minutes left and apology not accepted." she rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, don't be like this, I don't intend to split, and I know deep down you don't want to. What can I do to make you satisfied?" 

Sakura slams the door.

"Sakura! I still have three more minutes left!" Tomoyo shrieked and banged on the door for the remaining three minutes. Sakura then walks out of the door with an outfit that she pieced together.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo hollered. "Where aere you going?"

"To Bonoshi's Villa. You want to tell him that we're not splitting ne?"

"Arigato Gozaimas Sakura! I knew you wouldn't let things go like that." She smiled genuinely, and Sakura noticed that her eyes had gone slightly bigger.

"Save it for later Tomoyo. I have to be on the lead if you want us together." Sakura said it as if there was nothing wrong.Tomoyo's face dropped for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Fine. Let's go."Tomoyo put on a straight face. She would do anything just to keep her friendship with Sakura.

They met Miss Takenaka in the main lobby and Miss Takenaka said in a crisp, no nonsense tone. "Get in the car."

The car took both of them and sped off travelling and exceeding the speed limit but it seemed that the police didn't care, at all.

"What the..." Eriol said when he saw both of them get into the car. "Blast the Syaoran for being in the Gent's so long. I better go check it out. Something is not right."

The Villa.

"Pass me another bottle of beer, will you, Midori?" he asked.

"Yes Mr Bonoshi." she said in her slutty voice and went off.

The car arrived and Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out.

"Bonoshi, we have a bonus." Takenaka reported.

"Bonus? For what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Yes Miss Sakura, come on." Mr Bonoshi's bathrobe was untied, revealing his underwear.

"I thought we came here to discuss, business?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed.

"Nothing in this world is for free, girlie. You're the maincourse, Tomoyo's the dessert. And Midori, " he gestured, to a green haired girl. "was the appetizer."

"Despicable!" Tomoyo kicked him in the crotch while his bodyguards surrounded them, with Bonoshi kneeling and yelling with pain.

"Never trust a girl with high heels."Tomoyo smirked while shadows loomed over her.

"Uh oh." Sakura squeaked. The men were dressed in a singlet and a shirt , with shorts and they were all glaring at both of them.A bald guy, suddenly started to bleed and slowly, his body crumpled to the floor.The sudden movement made them attack the person who knocked the bleeding guy out, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Tomoyo gasped. "Eriol!" she had never been so happy to see him in the whole of her life. Syaoran came out of nowhere and used a stick on the floor to attack and defend himself. He passed another one to Eriol, who was still smiling and tried tickiling one of the guys.

"Say uncle,if you give up." Eriol smirked.

"Hahahahahahaha! Un- uncle!" The guy said half-laughing while Sakura came to make him into a panda. "Boom! Pow!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and wasn't paying attention and the man he was fighting with had conered him. "Uh-oh," he thought but then Tomoyo dumped a flowerpot on his head. The guy's eyes squinted, and he fell to teh floor in a heap. Syaoran gave quick thanks to Tomoyo, and practically flew off to help Sakura.

"Look! Ayumi Hamasaki!" Sakura pointed to the beefy guy's left side.

"Where?" drool was already escaping from his mouth.

"In you dreams!" Sakura gave him a punch and pushed him into the swimming pool.

"There, the last of them. "

(A/N hey im sowwy the chapter took so long. i made it extra long for ur reading pleasure. thanx to Elemental mage for curing my writer's block so that i can continue! Lub ya!)


	8. Shiiro Sands

Sakura stood triumphantly while Eriol was carrying a fainted Tomoyo. He looked at her and gave a smile that was different from his usual, cheeky smirk. She looked so heavenly with her dark waves coming down on her.

"Syaoran." Sakura put on a most serious face and looked at him as he approached her. Syaoran thought she was going to tell him how he felt when she opened her mouth to say three words. "Your fly's undone." he blushed sheepishly and zipped up.

"Sakura I want to-"

"You have really bad taste in underwear." she cut him off again.

He blushed somemore.

"What's wrong with wite undies?" he asked but Sakura ignored him completely.

They came to the baby blue lexus that Eriol owned.

"I'll load Tomoyo in." Eriol broke the silence and the car made a sound as Eriol pressed the button on his controller. 

"You go. I'll take a cab."

"Sakura. No. You need to tell us what happened." Eriol said, giving her a stern look which reminded Sakura of her father.

Sakura sighed. "Monseur Hiiragizawa, you're not my father." She paused while Eriol put Tomoyo in the car. "But I have to admit that I owe you an explanation." Eriol got into the backseat with Tomoyo and Syaoran took the wheel.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to Tomoyo."he said, replying to her wary look.

"If you do, I'll remove your manhood personally." She go in the front seat next to Syaoran, who was driving and the car took off, at the average speed.

"I thought you were mad at Syaoran?" Tomoyo woke up and that was the first thing she said to Eriol's face.

"We made up." Eriol said simply while Sakura just observed, straining her neck.

"Sakura." Eriol demanded. "I'm waiting." Tomoyo grew jealous but hid her emotions are remained silent, likewise with Syaoran, who was keeping his eyes on the road and driving.

"It was like this." Sakura explained everything in detail while Tomoyo did hers and Sakura burst into tears. They finally parked the car at Shiiro Sands and all of them got out.

"Remember what Syaoran said to you to let out your frustrations?" Eriol inquired.

"Yeah. i've got a lot to let out." Sakura said and climbed on top of the rock, stood there and shouted. 

"WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE LIKE THIS? WHY MUTS TOMOYO DO THIS TO ME? WHY AM I SUCH A FOOL TO BELIEVE THAT BAKA BONOSHI WANTED TO DISCUSS BUSINESS WITH ME?"

"Whoa" Eriol and Syaoran thought.

"My turn." It was Tomoyo. "WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE? WHY DID BAKA BONOSHI INSERT SUBLIMAL TRACKS? WHY IS LIFE SO COMPLICATED?"

Sakura was crying while Eriol and Syaoran remained silent. 

"I'll go get some ice-cream." Eriol stood up to walk off. "Kiss and make up with Sakura," he whispered and smirked.

"Forget the kissing!" Syaoran yelled as he ran off. Sakura didn't notice. She was looking at the sea which wasn't shimmering as usual. It was now polluted with a dull green shade. 

"Just like my mood." She was miserably deep in thought.

"Sakura." Syaoran climbed up to the rock and sat next to her, seeing that Tomoyo was also deep in thought and was sitting on one of the lower rocks that surrounded the one that Sakura was sitting on.

"Sakura." Syaoran said.

"G-go a-a-away." she was hyperventilating now.

"Don't cry." He said and held her tight. She buried her head in his chest. "I wish that things weren't this way, Syaoran."

"Little fishy, how I wish I could be you, with not troubles at all."Tomoyo was playing with the fishes with her feet. She wouldn't even care if the fishes bit her.

Eriol came back.

"I ordered vanilla for all of you. I didn't know what you guys liked escept for Syaoran but all are vanilla just to be fair."

"My favourite." Tomoyo said and slowly licked it.

"Mine too. " Eriol replied.

Not much was said but all of them didn't go home and they slept at the beach that night. Eriol and Syaoran put Sakura and Tomoyo under the tree and Eriol climbed on top.

"Monkey," Syaoran said and he went to lie down on the rock.

At Bonoshi's house.

"The girls will pay for this. Out of all the ten bodyguards, only two are fit to go to work. The rest will have to be fired. None were dead. So I can't charge them with murder. Damn!" Mr Bonoshis said his thoughts out loud.

"Takenaka!" 

"Hai Mr Bonoshi.

"Im still using Tomoyo as pawn, but I want Eriol and Sakura to be put in COLD storage."

"Hai."

In the morning at the beach.

Sakura woke up at 6 pm and suddenly realised where she was. At the beach.

"Hoe! I must have spent all night here!" She stood up. Seeing that she was next to Tomoyo, she quickly got up and walked to the rock to sit down. It had obviously become the favourite spot on the beach. When she climbed on top of the rock, she saw Syaoran with an arm over his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun, wake up. It's daybreak."

"Nani? It is? " he said.

"Let's go and leave this place and never come back."

"Syaoran-kun..."

Sakura blinked and "woke up " from her daydream. She had the urge to wake Syaoran up. She couldn't face Bonoshi or Takenaka, not even her father. Her father supported her wholeheartedly and if she came home to say that she gave up, Touya would mock her for the rest of her life, saying that she was just a spoilt kaijuu with no perseverance. She didn't know what to do no, she had nowhere to go. She just sobbed quietly, tears dropping into the sea which instantly gave a calm shade of green, which had a small blue hue.The waves splashed against Sakura's legs. There was still hope.

Syaoran stirred in his sleep. The sun was shining brightly on his face, and the sea shimmering in the horizon, forgetting yesterday's troubles. The water was coming up to the rock, and flowing down it. Syaoran took a moment to realise that Sakura was crying again.Syaoran yawned.

"Syaoran? I'm sorry if I woke you up." Sakura quickly wiped her tears away to prevent Syaoran to see that she was crying."Let's go."

Syaoran's face fell.He still wanted to explain everything to Sakura. No, not wanted, needed.

Eriol had woke up and seen everything. He hung down and saw Tomoyo's sleeping face.he took a leaf and tickled her nose. Tomoyo woke up and turned to her right.Eriol dropped down and prodded her. She turned. he disturbed her again. Finally, Eriol dropped down from the tree and landed beside Tomoyo. They blushed.

"I've never acted like this towards Eriol before." she thought.They looked at each other and then went, "Ohayo." They turned away and blushed somemore.

"Let's go. " said Syaoran.

They got into the car and headed to CJ music company.

(A/N okay, this chapter is really short and ccuky but what the hell. there isn't much action there ya know? hehehe... im still going to add more complications. duno when the story is going to end. Thanx for reviewing! and even if u didn't hope u njoyed reading!)


	9. More complications?

Syaoran drove faster this time, so as not to be late for work. Sakura was all depressed in teh car, thinking that she might not be able to be a popstar anymore. Tomoyo just sat there dazed, while Eriol was still smirking.  


"I don't understand how you can manage you know, Eriol. You always smile even when we are in times of trouble." Sakura said enviously.

"Not always Sakura." he said. "It was that time when Syaoran gave the letter to Tomoyo and that I got angry and stalked off."

"Oh."

Tomoyo gets jealous as Sakura was talking to Eriol she cuts in and she and Eriol are engaged in deep conversation. Syaoran heard their flirtatious exchanges and smiled to himself. He was relieved.

They reached CJ music company a few minutes faster than expected. Sakura was afraid, but put on a poker face and walked towards the workplace.  


"Graffiti Divas and Midnight Machine, please report to the CEO's office immediately."

Tomoyo's left lip began to quiver when she heard the annoouncement. Eriol put his arms around her to comfort her and surprisingly, she kept silent and they walked into the CEO's office. Syaoran just strutted in like he just won a medal and Eriol walked in as if he was about to get a prize but Sakura's face was expressionless and Tomoyo's was with a bit of a quiver.

"We haven't finished our little discussion." Mr Bonoshi said."I'm not going to hold it against you for yesterday but your work permits will be suspended if this continues."

There was no reaction.

"And Sakura. About the splitting." Mr Bonoshi continued, his eyes gleaming.

"I'll let Tomoyo tell you about it."

"Mr Bonoshi, we've decided not to split as we realised that we need to work together to put on a good show and I've decided that Sakura should be the lead singer." 

"Very well. You may go. You still have to prepare for you concert in Tokyo." he gave a quick nod and all four were dismissed.

"Mr Bonoshi, will Sakura being in the lead affect her from being put in cold storage?"

"No, Miss Takenaka. I don't think so."

Sakura and Tomoyo were immediately escourted to the Tokyo Stadium for a concert rehearsal in a white limosine.

Jack and the crew put on the lights and everything and they told Sakura to try the song she had written for the second album.

Both :

(Wasurenai dene) I wanna see you again  
(Kioku no naka ni) 

Sakura:

Oboete irudesho itsumo miteta watashi o  
Sozutto suge o no mama ja jishin ga nakute shitai yo  
kimi o mitsumeru no ga yorokobi da ata hibi   
Sayonara sae jibun ja inai keredo

Sakura:

Tooi hibi aeru no nara   
Koraeteta namida afuredasu kedo  
Oitsu tsukete ikko kono ai de  
Mata kitto aeru no nara  
Sunao na kimochi o tsutaetai no  
Dakishimete yo  
Mori doto hanasanai dene

Tomoyo: 

Kimi o aiseta nowa  
Shiawase da ata hibi  
Kanashimi made dakara mono dayo

Sakura: 

Tooi hibi aeru no nara   
Koraeteta namida afuredasu kedo  
Kimi omo tometeru kono kimochi  
Setsu na samo itami sae mo  
Ima dake wa kokoro kanjitai no  
Dakishimete yo  
Shiawase wa koko miau kara 

Tomoyo: 

Hiritsu tsuku ame wasurerareru yo  
Sono egao fureta nara  
Woo......

Tomoyo faltered at the word, "wasurerareru."And screwed up. They went on rehearsing their songs till the choreographer came to teach them the dance moves and they spent the whole day doing that. 

They left the studio at the end of the day as usual with the bombardment of reporters.

"Why did you call you album "Worn out?" "a nosey lady from a radio station asked

"Is it true that Syaoran likes Tomoyo?" a reporter inquired

"Will you be splitting up?" questioned another reporter

"Did Syaoran really write the love letter?" all of them shoved microphones in their faces but Sakura and Tomoyo told them to disperse as they went into the limosine for their dinner.

A few weeks later, on a magazine featuring them...

"The most sensational pop group, the Graffiti Divas has once again amazed us with with another chart topping album, Worn Out. With Tomoyo and her ever powerful vocals after her voice operation, they are ready to sing again and-What the?" Sakura was reading the magazine that was slapped onto her face. 

"Who this this and why?" Sakura thought gloomily and took the magazine to CJ music company. She did not stop tears from raining down on her face.

She stepped out of the car and entered th cmpany soon after and saw Syaoran. When she immediately saw him, her eyes shed more tears and ran away as Syaoran asked her: "What is wrong?"

She ran to her site suite and slapped the magazine in Tomoyo's face. The last time she did that was with happiness, but now it was with anger.

"What the hell is this? tell me! Explain!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?" Tomoyo scanned the words and they were deposited into her brain once again.

"What the heck is that?"she asked.

"You called up the writer to have an interview with him? You said all that?" Sakura was seething with rage.

"No! I didn't! I swear!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah right. What else do you want from me, Tomoyo? You've been geeting all the acting roles for movies and I'm doing all the work and you steal the credit! First Syaoran. Now this. You've already ruined my life and everything!" Sakura slammed the door and walked out of the music studio and sat in the hallway to cry her eyes out.She then finished and proceeded to her limosine.

"Off to Shiiro Sands, Gaylord."

"Hai."

(A/N : hey errrr this is me again. i wanna thank all those who reviewed and encouraged me. sowwy if this is such a crappy chapter with no action in it. Im suffering from writers block again. and to people who asked for s n s and e n t.... you have to be patient for the results. i wanna thank the 2 new reviwers lilhopeful89 and lady of the stars. thanx for all ur positive comments. and i would also like to know on how i can improve. please try to include that when u review k? thanx people! u rawk my socks!)


End file.
